


Mate Bonds Are Real?

by Truealphasbeta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angry Derek, Beta OC, Derek Finds His Mate, Druids, F/M, First Kiss, Jealous Peter, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Moon Crazed Werewolves, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Prisoners, Sacrifice, Scenting, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truealphasbeta/pseuds/Truealphasbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaea Owens life is turned upside down when she is kidnapped by a pack of Alpha's and held prisoner with teenage beta's. When they are finally freed they go crazy, because they have not felt the moon in months. They are stopped before they can hurt anyone by Derek Hale who discovers that one of the prisoned wolves is his sister Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note. The Bold writing is the wolf speaking.

All Gaea can remember before everything went bad was a loud crash and two figures were stood in the hole they had made. She looked over at her fellow prisoners before a sudden rush came over her as the wolf took over. Her skin began to burn slightly as she shifted and a growl escaped her mouth as she darted towards the two figures knocking them aside as she made her escape. Everything was all a blur of growls and heat as she ran through what she could just make out as trees. 'Stop' She plead with the wolf. 'Please, stop'

**No.**

She could hear movement behind her and could just about tell that they were her fellow prisoners. They seemed to be just as far gone as she was. And then she smelt it. Human. 'No….' She plead again 'Please don't do this'

**Prey.**

The wolf shifted it's footing and ran, lagging a little from the wounds she had suffered from her captors. The others followed her probably feeling the need to stick together after what they have suffered. She could just make out three figures in a clearing in front of them. She could just about hear what they were saying. 'I don't want this' She screamed 'Someone please stop me'

"I think I hear them" One of them, a female said.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Another said, male this time.

"Shut up Stiles" Another female said.

At one point she thought she could smell wolves but that didn't stop them from approaching the humans.

**Prey. Hungry.**

'Stop' She screamed again 'You don't have to do this'

**So Hungry.**

She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping it would break through and they would hear her, but all that came out was a roar as the wolf reached it's destination. But before she could hurt anyone she was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see one of the people who had freed them stood over her. The wolf took in a deep breath.

**Alpha.**

She looked over to she her followers get knocked down by another two wolves. Things were looking up as the wolf stood and started growling at the Alpha. 'Please stop me'

She rushed at the Alpha who kicked into a tree and dazed her slightly. She could just make out her fellows attacking the Alpha and the other two wolves. Scratching, biting and clawing with all their strength but it does no good and they are over powered and knocked unconscious. Anger overcame the wolf in a need to protect the younger wolves and she charges at the three knocking the other two wolves aside trying to get to the Alpha. 'No. No. No' She screamed.

The Alpha stepped aside just in time and she missed him. She turned to face him and growled which he returned as she darted at him. Her enhanced strength was still not enough as they fought and he pinned her to the ground. He looked her right in the eyes and something happened. A wave of heat over took her and all anger she felt was washed away in it. A look of shock appeared on the Alpha's face as he let go of her. She found herself shifting back and the pain of everything she had endured came rushing back to her as she pulled herself to her knees.

**Mine.**

She looked up at the Alpha and the people that were with him before darkness over took her and she can just register a pair of strong arms holding her.


	2. What's A Mate Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a blur of confusion and pain when Gaea wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaea Owens is play by Karen Gillan. Here is a picture if you don't know who she is. http://i2.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article120720.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/image-1-for-editorial-pics-06-04-2011-gallery-334842633-120720.jpg
> 
> Also sorry the first chapter was so short and it was un-beted so any mistakes are my own.

"How is she?" A familiar voice in the darkness asked.

"She's badly hurt" Another voice answered "She has suffered multiple wounds, although most of them seemed to have occurred several weeks ago and are very slowly healing"

"She got them trying to protect us from the Alpha's" The familiar voice spoke again.

'Cora' She thought as the pain returned causing her to moan.

"I think she's waking up" One of the voices she heard in the woods spoke.

The light hurt her eyes as she opened them and she had to blink several times before she could even focus. She looked over to see a mixture of concerned and uncertain faces. She felt a hand grip her arm and she turned to see Cora stood next to Boyd.

"Cora, Boyd you’re alright" She said with a small smile which quickly turned into a wince as she tried to sit up. 

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down. She looked up and felt the pain disappear as she her gaze was met with the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She took a deep breath and she realised it was the Alpha, she felt the wolf inside her quiver with need.

"You need to stay still while your wounds heal" The man from before said as she turned to look at him. He had a kind face and he seemed to be genuinely care.

"The Alpha's…." Was all she managed to say before she was cut off.

"We're safe now Gaea" Cora interrupted as she placed a reassuring hand on Gaea's arm.

"She needs to rest" The caring man said "You all should leave"

She watched as a slightly reluctant Cora and Boyd started to leave with the others, they had grown used to being around each other. She looked to see that the Alpha had not moved.

"Derek?" Cora asked as she also noticed that he hadn't moved.

Everyone turned around and looked at him but he just stood rooted to the spot looking at her. 

"Derek?" The caring man asked as he moved to his side.

Derek didn't move an inch and Gaea just then noticed that his hands were still on her shoulders.

"Deaton, what's going on" Cora asked her voice riddled with concern.

"Someone needs to tell me exactly what happened in the woods" Deaton answered looking at the group.  
Cora and Boyd looked at the others as they had next to no recollection of what happened.

"Lydia, Stiles and I were waiting in a clearing after we got the call from Scott that they were in the woods" One of the girls from before spoke.

"Allison was the first to hear them" Stiles spoke up fidgeting slightly.

"And Stiles started muttering something about it being a bad idea" Lydia added.

"Then they appeared from the trees and I'm not ashamed to say I almost wet myself when I saw her" Stiles said pointing a thumb at Gaea. "She looked like she could massacre an entire village"

Gaea rolled her eyes at that and felt the grip on her shoulders tighten a little. She winces at this and the grip lessens when Derek realizes he hurt her.

"Before the could attack, Derek, Scott and Isaac appeared and they all started fighting" Lydia said.

"Derek kicked her into a tree and dazed her it was awesome" Stiles said exciting while mimicking the kick.

"The three of them took down Cora and Boyd easy enough" Allison added "When she got up she got really angry like they had just hurt her kids"

"That happens sometimes" Deaton stated "In situations like the one they just endured the older wolf, especially if they are female, becomes overwhelmed with a desire and need to protect the younger wolves"

"I mean she was really angry she ploughed through Scott and Isaac like they were not even there and attacked Derek" Stiles piped up excitement still present in his voice.

"They started fighting and Derek had her pinned to the ground" Someone spoke. Gaea assumed that is was probably Scott or Isaac. " Then they looked into each other eyes"

"And Derek got up looking shocked like he had just seen a ghost or something" The other one she didn't know spoke up "And she just started to calm down and change back"

Deaton took a moment to process what was just said and noticing the way Derek was absent-mindedly rubbing Gaea's shoulders with his thumbs.

"Judging by what you have just told me and the way Gaea seemed to calm down enough to regain control. The only explanation is a mate bond" Deaton said looking over at Derek who had finally looked away from Gaea to look at him.

"What?" Derek spoke for the first time.

"What's a mate bond?" Stiles asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"It's rare but it can happen" Deaton answers "It's a connection between wolves that symbolises that they are soul mates, destined to be together until death. Mate bonded wolves also bear stronger offspring than normal werewolf couples. It also leaves the male with an uncontrollable need to protect his mate, hence Derek's reluctance to leave her side. And you may not have noticed but her wounds are healing much faster than an Omega wolf's should and that is because since she bonded with Derek she automatically became a member of his pack" Deaton turns to look at everyone. "And she still needs to rest"

Everyone groaned slightly at this but left, leaving her alone with Derek and Deaton.

"That means you as well Derek" Deaton said checking her wounds.

Derek growled at this but stopped when Gaea grabbed one of his hands.

"I'll be fine" She said with a smile stroking his hand with her thumb.

That seemed to be enough for Derek as he let go of her shoulders and smiled at her before turning to Deaton.

"I'll take care of her" Deaton said before Derek had a chance to speak.

Derek nodded before giving her one last look before heading out of the door. Tiredness washed over her and she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
